Prepare twenty proposed compounds in two-gram amounts in the first year. Perform complete chemical characterization studies on each compound. Each compound is to be characterized by elemental analysis, melting or boiling point, UV, IR, NHR, TLC, and/or HPLC, and CC/MS when needed. On completion of the analysis, prepare a complete analytical report for the National Cancer Institute. Prepare a compound data sheet giving the important physical properties and mail to the NCI Chemical Repository. Perform analytical characterization on each compound prior to shipping them to the Carcinogenesis Chemical Repository by approved safe procedures.